


Sherlock Becomes a Bee

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sherlock really should not experiment without supervision, Transmutation, hand-waving pseudo-science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching a bumbly bee on my beach walk one day and, as one does, thought of Sherlock. Here’s the result.</p><p>There really aren't enough apologies for the closing line.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sherlock Becomes a Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a bumbly bee on my beach walk one day and, as one does, thought of Sherlock. Here’s the result.
> 
> There really aren't enough apologies for the closing line.

“Don’t you EVER do that to me again.”

“I didn’t do it to _you_ , John. I did it to _myself_.”

“Oh no, Sherlock, you did it to _me_ , you big tit. You swore-–” John’s voice hitched, and finally Sherlock looked concerned. “You fucking _swore_ you wouldn’t do that again.”

“But _John_. It wasn’t the same. It was an experiment, it was perfectly safe–”

“You didn’t _know_ that.”

“Of course I did, otherwise I never would have done it.” Sherlock moved closer and put his hand on John’s cheek, looking at him tenderly. “John. I would never risk what we have. Never.”

John blinked back tears.

“Now can I please tell you what I learned?”

John sighed deeply. “Pour me some whiskey first.”

Sherlock complied as he happily began explaining all about his big adventure.

“Oh John, it was _magnificent_. It was everything I hoped. I was able to retain my own consciousness whilst completely understanding the bee brain. I don’t know if I was injected into an existing bee body, or if one sort of spontaneously erupted into existence when the machine completed its cycle, but the bee was fully mature and understood everything it needed to about the hive, its tasks, and the locations of likely pollen sources. I could read the dances of returning bees and I followed the directions.

"And John. I never could have predicted what sipping the pollen would feel like. It was _sexual_ , John. It was like ejaculating, but in reverse. I was taking the fluid _in_ , yet I felt such _pleasure_ …like the orgasms you give me when you edge me for hours…it was decadent, incredibly naughty yet shameless; I felt completely fulfilled in my entire body, down to my stick-like toes and my hair-thin antennae. It was like being one giant fuzzy stimulated nerve. And then I just knew it was time to lift off, and I was flying again… _flying_ , John! And almost immediately I saw another beautiful flower, practically pulsing in its neon intensity of colour, and I could tell that it would be even tastier than the last, and I unfurled my long black tongue into the pistil…oh, I shivered, John, it was completely an act of penetration…and I _sucked_ , and that sweet, sweet nectar poured into my body and once again I was cumming with every atom of my bee-ness…after five or six more flower-orgasms, I was so full, it was like having a very full bladder, and I knew I had to fly back to the hive and spew everything into the communal pot, but before I could get there-–I was back here.”

John was watching Sherlock avidly. His eyes were almost completely black with pupil. He reached down to adjust himself, palming a thick erection which twitched in his jeans. Sherlock noticed all this and smiled slowly, knowingly.

“I’m afraid I was left rather…wanting…from the experience," Sherlock murmured. "Care to help me resolve my problem?”

“Oh god yes. Pollinate me, Sherlock.”


End file.
